Helen Back Again
by Annaelle
Summary: Tori runs to Beck for comfort after being told by her mother that she's being kicked out of Hollywood Arts. Rated M for sexual acts and language.
1. Chapter 1 Redo

**So, everyone who's reading this, this is the second version of Helen Back Again.  
>I hope you guys like this as much as you liked the first one - so please leave me a review as if this were the first time you read it xD<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please, let me know what you think. **

**X Annaelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Helen Back Again<br>**_TORI'S POV_

Again, I wondered if my sanity had abandoned me at the same second my mother had informed me that I was being kicked out of Hollywood Arts. Though she wasn't to blame, I felt as if she had purposefully punched me in the face, leaving its skin broken and bleeding, throbbing madly.

My world—easy, uncomplicated and perfect since I got into Hollywood Arts—was suddenly an raging and mind-blowing inferno of feelings that were no longer distinguishable from each other. When my mother had tried to hug me, I had found myself unable to stand her touch for longer than a few seconds. I had thrown her arms off, running, fleeing my own house, that suddenly no longer provided safety and calmness.

I needed to be away. So I ran.

And I ran. Until I ended up here. Of all places, I had to end up near the person I needed most of all, the person I loved with all my heart, and the one person I could never be with. A close friend was all he was allowed to be, but I needed so much more than a close friend right now.

My body seemed to move without my full cooperation. It seemed to naturally respond to what I craved most right now—a gentle touch, a comforting word. _His_ gentle touch and _his_ comforting words.

And as I rung the bell, I knew it was wrong. A tight knot had formed in my stomach as I revered the consequences of my being here.

'Who's there?' His deep, entrancing voice called from the other side of the door.  
>Knowing that, despite how wrong and hurtful it might be to others, he would recognize my voice instantly, I called out to him.<br>'It's me.'

The door opened immediately, and my gaze was greeted by a pair of warm brown eyes—and I was safe.  
>'Tori,' his voice tinted by the mildest hint of surprise, 'what are you doing here?' He took in my appearance. Knowing I did not look my best—my eyes were undoubtedly red rimmed and puffed from crying—I tried to smile.<p>

I am sorry to say I failed horribly.

Before I even got the words out—the horrible, gut-wrenching words—I felt the burning uncomfortable feeling of hot tears well up in my eyes, and felt them spill over my cheeks. 'They . . . They're kicking me out of Hollywood Arts,' I finally whispered, still holding his gaze, knowing he'd know just what to say to make me feel better.

He opened his mouth to say something, but failed to find the words, and instead pulled me into his arms, his strong arms wrapped firmly around my waist.  
>I rested my head to his chest, silently crying over the loss of my greatest opportunity of being a professional singer.<p>

Slowly and far more reluctant than he should have been, he pulled away from the hug, ran a hand through his hair and gestured at the inside of his place. 'Come in.'

I pushed past him softly, feeling tingles run over my skin as it brushed past his.  
>He closed the door with a soft 'thump' and followed me, seating himself on the couch. 'I don't know what to say, Tori. I can't believe it. It must be a mistake.'<br>I shook my head as if in some sort of a haze. 'I never thought I would pass. I was so scared of this. . . And now it happened.'

As my tears began to fall again, he jumped up and once again wrapped his arms around me, whispering incoherent words of comfort in my ear.  
>After a few moments of uncontrollable sobbing, I pulled away from his far too tempting embrace, only to look up into his chocolate brown eyes, and lose myself completely.<p>

Before I fully knew why or how, I felt his hot lips descend on my own, and his constricting grip around my waist only tightened.  
>But no matter how much his presence and . . . and . . . his . . . His fucking everything made me burn with desire, I couldn't.<p>

And though I might as well have jumped in front of a train with less pain, I pulled back, wincing as my lips made a small popping sound as they parted with his.  
>'I can't. I'm sorry.' His brow furrowed. 'Why not?'<p>

I stepped back and shook my head again. 'Because you have a girlfriend, Beck.'  
>He sighed. 'No I don't. I don't love Jade like that anymore.'<br>And I knew I shouldn't feel this way, I felt hope flutter in my belly. 'So are you breaking up with her?'

He sighed and dropped his lean figure on the couch again. 'I don't know.'

He didn't know. Perfect. Just another fucking disappointment. Just what I needed. Something else that could just positively drown me in my pool of absolute disappointment and depression. So what was I to say to him?

'Oh.'

He studied my expression, a curious, searching look in his eyes. 'Does that disappoint you?' I shrugged, ignoring the urge to yell 'YES!' and said, 'Why would I be? We're just friends, aren't we?'

'Just friends don't kiss.'

'_You_ kissed _me_. Not the other way around.'

'You kissed me back. So just answer my question, Tori. A simple 'yes' or 'no' will do.'

I knew why he persisted. He needed to know. I needed to know.

We'd been playing this game of hide and seek ever since we met. I love you, I love you not. I knew he couldn't tell me how he felt unless he was 100% certain that I felt the exact same way.  
>We both needed to know our feelings were 100% mutual.<p>

So, if I did say yes, what would that mean? Would he finally break up with Jade, as I had wished he'd do ever since we'd met?  
>I didn't want him to break up with her because I told him how I felt about him. If I would let him do that, and if we would somehow end up together, it would be something that would stand between us.<p>

If he made that decision, it had to be a decision he made for him.

So instead of following my heart, I mustered up some of my acting skills and shrugged my shoulders, trying to act casual. 'You need to do what's best for you, Beck. And if you think being with Jade is best for you, then . . .' I sighed, 'Then that's what you should do.'

His eyes grew darker with annoyance and frustration, and he clenched his jaw. Yet, when he spoke, his tone was light and airy. 'That's not an answer.'

I frowned at him. 'What do you want me to say?' _Something along the lines of 'I'm in love with you and I want you to ditch Jade and be with me? _Though the words were aching to tumble from my lips, I knew that the reality was that he would never be mine. He was all Jade's, and had been so ever since we'd met, and I didn't want to be the reason that changed that.

He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging roughly at it in aggravation. He sat there for nearly a minute before he got up and moved closer to me. I could feel the warmth emanating from his body. My breath hitched as I felt his hand press softly against mine, his fingers brushing softly over mine—I resisted the urge to reach for his hand and wave our fingers together. 'Beck,' I whispered, his name slipping from my lips, soft and breathy, 'What are you doing?'

His eyes locked onto mine with a fierce determination like none I had ever seen before. 'Tell me what you want, Tori.'

And I knew that I wasn't going to get away with an evasive answer this time. Something in his eyes warned me as our eyes met. 'Tell me what you want, Tori,' he whispered again.

And I was all done lying to him.

'I want a lot of things, Beck. I want to get back in Hollywood Arts. I want Trina to get over herself. I want principal Eikner back at school.' Our eyes met. 'But most of all, I want you. All to myself. So yes, Beck. I am disappointed.'

Silence fell between us.

* * *

><p><em>BECK'S POV<em>

I let her words sink in. I had asked her for the truth, and for once, I got it. The full, agonizingly frustrating, immensely satisfying truth.

I made my decision right there and then. No more Jade and me. And the weight of the world fell off my shoulders. I moved closer to her, noting that her breathing was uneven. Her shorts were really, really short. And so hot.

Not bad for what I was thinking right now.

I reached for her hand, lacing my fingers with hers while pulling her closer. 'Beck?' she whispered. I felt a smile spread on my lips. 'Just go with it, Tori.'  
>As I said that, she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, her previous sadness forgotten for a while. I used one hand to pull her closer, the scent of her strawberry shampoo intoxicating me. It took all of my self-restraint not to throw her against a wall and kiss her senseless.<p>

I let out an involuntary groan and let my free hand slide down to her waist, feeling her warm flesh through the thin fabric of her shirt. Though the gesture was meant to pull her closer for a hug, the effect was one I didn't intent nor expect—Tori was so soft and tempting in my arms.

She looked up into my eyes, and I almost lost myself in her eyes, imagining how she would writhe in ecstasy as I would kiss down her soft, salty and hot skin. I wondered if she tasted like more, as her lips did.

And I knew she knew what I was going to do before I was.

I found my lips meeting hers, her soft lips pressing against mine. As I pulled her closer, she whimpered in satisfaction, the vibration of it ringing through my body. Her kisses were like the sweetest forbidden fruit—delicious, addictive, natural—and I almost instantly craved more.

When I tilted my head, changing the angle, she nearly purred. For a moment, all thought flew from my head as all my senses focused on Tori and the intimate union of our lips. I could feel her lips yield so readily beneath my own; I could hear her breath pattern change. I could smell the fruity mixture of her favorite strawberry lip glosses and, when I parted my lips slightly, could taste the sticky sweetness.

As I broke the kiss for breathing purposes, she smiled slightly, grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer again. Though our lips had only grazed past each other, it left my heart and breathing racing, my head filled with only one thought.

_Tori. _

I needed her. I craved her.

When she hesitantly let her hands wander down my chest, briefly pausing by the hem of my shirt, before letting them slide under it, I let out a deep, guttural moan. I felt her smile into the kiss and reacted to it by pulling her closer, stumbling forward, pushing her towards my bed.

We both lost the feel of gravity as we fell back on the bed, and I instinctively reached out my hands, fearing I might crush her if I landed on top of her.

She giggled softly and proceeded by pulling me closer by my shirt again, begging me without words to kiss her again, to let the heat that was now residing in both our bodies escape.

Any thought I had considering Jade was fleeting. All I wanted was Tori. Our kiss was frantic, full of need. Instinctively, my hands shot out to twist my fingers into her hair, not-so-gently gathering fistfuls. I heard her moan—it fueled my desire and provided a very satisfying feeling. I could feel her breasts crushed between us, and my tongue plunged into her mouth to find hers waiting impatiently.

It had been too long since our first—and last—kiss, but as my hand found her breast, my lips still descending hungrily on hers, her moan filled the RV, I knew I wasn't the only one who had longed for this. The subtle swell of her breast fit perfectly in the palm of my hand, just the way I'd imagined. I almost growled as she nipped lightly at my bottom lip in a playful manner.

'Damn it,' I whispered between the kisses, 'Tori. . .' In retaliation, I began nuzzling the ticklish spot in her neck as my fingers worked to pull her shirt over her head. She giggled and squirmed beneath me, her own fingers seeking out the hem of my shirt to gently tug it upward, and let her fingers trace my abs.

Suddenly, in one swift move, I found myself flat on my back, with Tori—the beautiful, irresistible, hot Latina I had been dreaming of ever since she spilled coffee all over my favorite shirt—straddling my waist. She smiled naughtily.

The purple lace bra she was wearing gave me the eyeful, and that combined with her sitting on my lap, smiling the way she did . . . Oh man.

Instant hard-on.

She bent down, her lips on mine again, her fingers twisting themselves in my hair, pulling our faces so closer, her scent intoxicating me—so sexy, so hot and so Tori—I loved it. She began grinding onto me, moving her hips as if she were dancing the salsa, setting me on fire in a million ways.  
>I let my imagination wander as she kept our lips locked in a feral kiss, imagining flipping us again, pushing her into the mattress as I'd pull down her shorts and panties, pushing my fingers in her hot, wet sex—I'd make her moan, knowing my soft and gentle ministrations were working her into a frenzy.<p>

She'd beg for more when I stroked her clit.

She'd twist her fingers in my hair and pull my face up and level with mine, panting my name, begging me to take her, to make her mine.

Of course, we weren't nearly there yet, and I knew we probably weren't going to either. But that didn't stop me from wanting to.

Unable to control myself, I allowed my hands to slither up her waist, stopping just shy of her ribcage. Her body still moved so tempting and readily against mine, her skin burning under my fingers. Her teeth grazed my lip, our tongues battling for dominance, and all coherent thought was banned from my mind.

I let one hand slide up to her bra—tracing the outlines of her bra, goosebumps springing up on her skin as I did. Finally, my fingers located the clasp of her bra.

And then she stopped me, and I nearly growled in frustration. 'Beck,' she whispered, her words softly snapping me out of my sex-crazed haze. 'Beck, I don't think we should go any further.'

I noted how she was breathing heavily, her lips were red and swollen and her hair was all over the place. And then I remembered that I had a girlfriend. A bitch-a-saurus of a girlfriend—but a girlfriend nonetheless. And Tori wasn't the kind of girl that would allow herself to be _the other girl. _

I sighed. 'I know.'

She groaned and got up, and I couldn't help but whimper at the cold that hit me as she moved away from me.

'I'm sorry, Tori,' I whispered, 'I shouldn't have . . .' She shook her head and sat down next to me, involuntarily leaning closer. 'I love you,' she whispered, and stopped my heart in shock. Then, I felt a sly smile creep up my own lips. 'Not as much as I love you.'

She smiled—my heart did a double back flip—and leaned in to press her soft, warm lips on mine in a very short kiss.  
>'Where do we go from here?' she whispered when our lips parted with a small sound.<p>

I shook my head. 'I don't know. But we'll figure it out,' I said, while pulling her into my arms.

'It'll work out. When I'm with you, it always does.'

* * *

><p><strong>I know my sister and I screwed up last time - please let me know if this time, I didn't. <strong>

**X Annaelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... Did I just ... Update? **

**After a whole year? **

***Hides behind shield* I know, I know. I'm the worst.  
>But, to be honest, this story has been <em>killing <em>me. I have been struggling to get this final chapter out, because honestly, no matter what I wrote... **

**It just didn't feel right. **

**It still doesn't, but I know this is as good as it is going to get. I really hope you guys are still interested in reading this, but I will understand if no one reviews. **

**Just... For those still reading.. I finished this for you guys, for everyone who kept asking me to finish this. I love you guys! **

**This is for you!**

**R&R, people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**BECK'S POV  
>Hollywood Arts – Beck's locker<strong>

_I don't have any secrets and neither does my locker. _

Such a lie it was now—for a secret had now found its way into my heart. A secret that would tear me apart.

That secret was Tori Vega—the only girl in the world for me.

What we had shared in my RV last night went beyond a simple crush or mere physical attraction—she made me forget my own name, causing me to feel lightheaded whenever she smiled at me. . . I did not even want to think upon the ways my body seemed to respond in closeness to hers.

I had been suppressing my blossoming feelings for her ever since I laid eyes upon her—whether it had been out of loyalty to Jade or complete self-preservation, I did not know.

But fact remained that I had—and so had she. And I had been content with seeing her on an everyday base—as was she.

Until my world was ripped apart at its seams by a wicked witch called Helen. My perfect world, in which Tori was around every day, was blown apart when she informed me that Helen was kicking her out of Hollywood Arts.  
>Feelings had surged through me in such a pace, I hardly knew what I was feeling—confusion, anger, sadness . . . And downright heartbreak.<p>

For what would Hollywood Arts be without the girl that made everything shine?

It still didn't make sense to me—how could _Tori_ be kicked out? I mean, come on. Trina passed the audition. If she could do it, a monkey could.

I just wished there was something I could do to help Tori—she was heartbroken about this. She'd finally settled in and begun to open up to the possibility of being a professional singer—and now all of that had been snatched away from her.

I shut my locker and rested my head against the transparent material. I was simply lost.

I knew what I wanted—_who_ I wanted—and it was simply killing me. I did not want to hurt Jade—we _had_ dated for two years, and I had loved her.

But whatever I had felt for Jade, it faded into nothingness compared to the torrential tidal wave of emotions Tori invoked within me.

'Beck.'

_Her_ voice snapped me from my reverie. I looked up to meet her icy blue eyes, feeling trepidation and fear seep into my system already.

She was looking at me as though she knew what had happened with Tori last night—I mean, sure, we hadn't really gone past second base, but I knew that alone would cause Jade to go on a murderous rampage.

She had threatened people for doing a lot less than Tori had last night.

I was well aware of the fact that I had, in fact, told Tori I would choose her—but I had not yet said a word about talking to Jade. To be honest, I was not entirely sure what was holding me back.

I just had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that told me something infinitely bad would happen if I did break up with Jade right now.

'Hey babe,' I squeaked, momentarily cursing myself for being nervous around her—I didn't get nervous around Jade. She was going to know something was up immediately.

God, this was going to be the death of me.

She sashayed her way over in a way that would have had me weak with desire once upon a time—key word being _would_. If I would still love her.

Which I didn't.

Did I?

No. No, of course I didn't. What I had shared with Jade was based on mutual attraction and lust more than it had been on actual feelings—not that there hadn't been any feelings involved—trust me, there were plenty—but feelings that faded in comparison to the burning, all-consuming need I felt for Tori.

Jade had only ever manage to capture a part of my heart—she had appealed to the darker, more rebellious side of me—but Tori… Tori was it.

She owned every part of me.

All I had to do now was break up with Jade—suicide, basically. Honestly, I didn't know _why _I was so nervous about it—it wasn't like she didn't do it to me almost on a weekly basis.

'Beck!' Jade's exclamation pulled me from my musings once again, and I jumped slightly. I had been so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even realize she was already right next to me.

'Sorry,' I muttered.

Okay. This was it.

I just had to get it over with. Like… Ripping off a Band-Aid.

'Jade,' I began, taking a deep breath, 'I gotta talk to you.' She raised an eyebrow, and before I had the chance to respond or react at all, she had her arms wrapped around my neck, and her lips a hair's breadth from mine.

'We're so much better at not talking,' she winked, but I shook my head and pushed her back. There was only one woman I wanted that close, and it wasn't Jade. 'No, Jade. Not this time.'

A flash of hurt crossed her features—but it had faded so swiftly, I wondered if I had imagined it altogether.  
>She jutted her bottom lip out in a pout and whispered, 'Is something wrong, Beck?'<p>

She was an impeccable actress—I almost believed she was genuinely confused—but I knew she had seen this coming.

I had too.

I just did not want to believe that it was coming, because it was easier that way.

'Yeah,' I responded. 'Yeah, there is.'

There it was—the moment—I _had _to say it now. I just needed to tell her the truth—I just wasn't in love with her anymore, and it wasn't fair to anyone to lead her on.

And despite that I knew it was the right thing to do—despite that I knew Jade did not love me anymore than I loved her—I found it harder than I had anticipated to actually say the words out loud.

'I …' I began, swallowing convulsively, attempting to remove the sudden restricted feeling in my throat, 'I gotta be honest with you.' Her face clouded, and I sensed the thundering speech coming before she even opened her mouth.

'Jade, listen to me,' I pleaded desperately—damn it. Why didn't I just text her? Might not be polite, but so much easier.

'We're not… I don't…' I sighed. 'I don't think we work anymore, Jade. I don't … I'm not _in_ love with you anymore, and…'

I tried to avoid her gaze—I didn't want to see the anger or even rage. 'Are you breaking up with me?' she growled, disgust dripping from her every word.

I winced slightly, but nodded, before looking up into her eyes. 'Yeah,' I confirmed softly, 'I am. I'm sorry for hurting you, Jade, but… We're through.'

She didn't even dignify a reply—she just turned and walked away. And with every step she took—every step away from me—I felt the rift that had been forming between us for two years grow wider and steeper, and I knew that I could not have fixed us.

Not even if I had wanted to.

And as that thought struck me, I felt the weight of the world being lifted from my shoulders—and I felt free—free like I had not been before.

It was invigorating.

My spirits lifted, and I felt utterly happy for the first time in a long time—and then Tori walked in.

Her eyes met mine—and the world stopped.

Shit.

All happiness was sucked from my body, leaving nothing but agony—she was leaving today—I would have to spend my days without her.

How the hell was I supposed to do that?

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<br>Hollywood Arts – Tori's locker**

My friends were gathered around my locker, watching me stuff my books into my bag with varying expressions of sadness and confusion coloring their features. Beck was on my right, and I knew he wanted to talk—but I could not.

I would not.

Leaving Hollywood Arts had torn into me, ripping a part of me away—a part I was not sure I could ever fully replace.

Despite my initial wariness, I had come to truly feeling at home here—I did not want to leave the place that had single-handedly shown me that I _could_, in fact, do more than be a pretty face.

If I talked to Beck right now, I was beyond certain my heart would be shattered so far, it would never be repaired—I couldn't deal with the possibility that he had changed his mind.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the memory of our early morning—it gave the strength I needed to keep my gaze away from his.

_All night long, I had been able to keep the haunting and horrible thoughts of expulsion from the school I loved at bay; Beck providing a very welcome distraction at that point. _

_As much as his warm, strong embrace comforted me, it left me burning with desire—desires we both tried to ignore the best we could. Just thinking of the very naughty things I would love to do to him was a violent crime on itself, much less actually allowing myself to do those things. _

_Not to mention that his very scary girlfriend would rip my head off without a second thought. I no longer felt the same undistinguishable knot of feelings that had made me run all the way to Beck's RV last night—the only safe harbor I found at that moment. _

_At this precise moment, I found myself laying flat on my back in Beck Oliver's bed, the sheets tangled around my legs, staring at the ceiling.  
>The owner of said bed was presently sitting next to me, running a hand through his hair. I felt the anxious glances he was throwing me every few seconds, even though I carefully kept my gaze adverted from his. <em>

_Instead of talking about what had almost happened last night, we had rarely spoken at all; neither of us had been willing to admit that which we both felt was wrong—even a criminal offence; I would do no less than plead guilty of all charges when Jade would barge in and accuse me of stealing her boyfriend. _

_And honestly, how was what I had done anything short of that? _

_If I had not come here last night, forcing Beck to choose, he might never have decided to dump his three-year-girlfriend for me. _

_Not that I didn't love him. _

_Because I did. I really, really did. _

_Simply being around him gave me the feeling of floating around on soft clouds, and a single one of his touches was enough to arouse me, desiring more instantly. _

_Yet, I could not allow myself to act upon those particular feelings. Even though he had done everything—Well . . . perhaps not everything—I had ever dreamed of, I did not believe he would do everything he had said he would. _

_Why would he? He was with Jade. He would always be with Jade._

_Unintentionally, my gaze met his. But I would always have this night. His hot lips descended on mine. _

_Always._

I breathed in deeply and closed the locker door, pouting slightly at the bright lights that seemed to mock me with their beautiful, joyous colors.

Slowly, my hand shaking more than I would like, I reached for the small, red button located in the lower right corner of my locker, mustering up all of my courage and strength to actually push it—to make the lights go out—to erase the bright spotlight that had once shone upon my future in showbiz.

As the lights faded, I turned—still avoiding Beck's gaze—and frowned slightly. 'I made it dim,' I whispered, hardly able to cover up the utter horror and agony that one tiny sentence caused me.

'I don't get it,' Robbie piped up, drawing everyone's attention away from me—for which I was grateful. 'They can't just kick Tori out of school,' he continued, a frown rippling his forehead.

André and I locked eyes for a split-second, before he looked away too—I knew he could not stand to see the pain reflected in my gaze, and I did not blame him for it—and then shook his head. 'Yeah, they can,' he said, his voice hoarse.

We had said our goodbye earlier—it wasn't like I was moving; but still… Not seeing my best friend on a daily basis would kill me.

And I knew it was silently killing him too.

I felt everyone redirect their gazes to me once again, and the uncomfortable feeling crept right back up.

So, determined to end the simple torture right now, I hoisted my heavy bag onto my shoulder, sighed and cast one last glance around the hall before muttering, 'Okay, well… I'm going home now.'

I took a step away from my locker before adding—more to myself than to anyone else—, 'Forever.'

My heart had lodged itself somewhere deep in my throat, and I swallowed back more tears.

This was it.

Goodbye Hollywood Arts.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV<strong>

As Tori took her first step away from her locker—away from me—I instantly felt her emotional withdrawal too.

She wasn't just preparing to leave Hollywood Arts—she was preparing to leave me too.

No.

No.

I had not just broken up with the most dangerous girl in school just to get dumped when I had finally made my choice—I promised her to be there for her, to love her and hold her…

And now, she would not even look me in the eye.

No.

She was not leaving. She belonged here. With me.

I moved before any conscious thought had formed in my head, and suddenly, I found my hand on her arm, pulling her right back into my arms, where she was supposed to be.

'No,' I nearly exclaimed, 'You're not leaving.'

I felt Tori's large, beautiful doe eyes fall upon my face for the first time since this morning, but suppressed the urge to look her in the eye just yet—I just knew I wouldn't be able to keep it together if I looked her in the eye.

André frowned at me, and I could see the question in his gaze before he spoke the words. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, we are _all_ going to talk to Helen about this,' I stated in a clear, steady voice—and I sounded a hell of a lot braver than I felt—, 'Right now. They can't kick Tori out and keep Trina. It doesn't make sense.'

As I looked around, facing every single one of our friends, seeing my own determination slowly spread to them too—André and Robbie were the first to nod vigorously and voice their absolute agreement with my plan, and slowly, even Cat chimed in.

'Well, what are you guys going to say?'

The melodious sound of her voice drew my attention back to the slim, beautiful Latina in my arms.

Before I could form a reply—she was in my arms; my brain pretty much stopped short at that—Cat stepped forward and squealed, 'That if they make you leave Hollywood Arts, then I'm leaving too.'

I nodded along with Cat—that did sound like a pretty good idea. 'Yeah,' I muttered, 'Me too.'

Tori gazed up at me, and my heart nearly broke at the tears that shone in her eyes.

'You would do that for me?' She whispered, as though we were alone in the hall. And for a moment, we were alone, and I forgot we were surrounded by our friends—friends that didn't know we were together.

I managed a small smile and replied, 'There's nothing I wouldn't do for you.'

Before Tori or I got another word out, André coughed loudly—startling both of us—and crossed his arms over his chest.

He looked between Tori and me pointedly and raised an eyebrow. 'Are we missing something?'

I winced as Tori jumped away from me, shaking her head frantically. 'No,' she exclaimed, 'No, of course not.'

'Okay then,' Robbie interjected, 'Let's do this. Helen's right there.'

I breathed in deeply, nodding. 'Yeah. Come on, let's go tell her.'

As I strode past the others, determination set in the forefront of my mind, there was only one thought left to occupy my mind.

_Showtime. _

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV<br>Twenty minutes later – Janitor's closet**

'Woah, watch the good stuff,' I breathed, dodging Tori's eagerly roaming hands as she pushed me roughly against the wall in the janitor's closet.  
>We'd just found out she could stay—and she was more than willing to skip class and celebrate.<p>

She let a delighted giggle fall from her lips and tossed both our bags in a corner, her eager hands already setting fire to my skin wherever she touched me.

Holy shit.

'I'm sorry,' she breathed, 'We just don't have a lot of time to celebrate,' she unbuttoned his shirt, 'we have to be in Improv in like five minutes.' It was dark in the closet—I hadn't really bothered to turn on the light—but the bare skin under my own hands confirmed my suspicion that she, too, was losing her clothes too.

Her lips found mine once again, and I was simply home.

I nearly jumped two feet when her hand slipped into my jeans and boxers, grabbing me roughly.

'Oh, fuck,' I moaned, my head falling back against the wall. My head was swimming, and I was having serious issues with forming a full sentence, because that felt … So… Fucking … _Good. _

I was no longer thinking before doing.

I just … Did.

I pulled her hand away from my aching hard-on, pressed my lips to hers once again, practically forcing my tongue in her mouth, feeling my heart speed up at every tiny little moan that escaped her lips, and walked her backwards into the opposite wall.

She moaned into my mouth, and jumped to wrap her legs around my waist, pressing her core intimately against my groin—I let an embarrassingly loud groan and pressed into her, completely lost in the feel of Tori's delicious bare skin pressed tightly against mine, her lips devouring mine.

'Excuse me!' a voice said loudly—and the spell was broken. We jumped apart, both instantly scrambling to cover ourselves.

Lane raised an eyebrow my way and I suppressed my own smirk at Tori's red cheeks.

'Lane,' she breathed, and my own panic set in as I took in Lane's serious expression—Fuck.

We just got caught. Making out. In the Janitor's Closet. By a teacher.

'Tori, dear,' Lane said, raising an eyebrow, 'I realize you must be exhilarated because of your allowance to stay at this school—but I do not think this is an acceptable way to express your delight.'

Tori bit her lip and looked down—and I nearly died in humiliation.

Crap.

Why couldn't Lane be all cool and awesome when we needed him to be?

'Sorry, Lane,' we murmured in unison, avoiding eye contact. He shook his head and ordered, 'Just get to class. I'll forget what I saw.'

He turned around, muttering obscenities under his breath. 'Damn horny teenagers… Scarred for life…'

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving us in an uncomfortable, tense silence.

I glanced at Tori and couldn't suppress my smile, born from pure male satisfaction as I took in her disheveled appearance. Her lips were red and swollen and her hair was a mess.

'Well…' She muttered, 'That was… Interesting.'

We stared at each other for a full second before both bursting into laughter. She giggled and ran right back into my embrace.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, 'I love you.' She tightened her embrace slightly and replied, 'I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV<br>After school – Beck's RV**

I turned around to look at Tori, to ask her if she wanted to go out and get something to ear, when she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my lips to hers. I was only able to keep the slow, sweet kiss for one or two seconds before the infinite need for more took over.

As I let my tongue meet hers, I felt it again. The feeling I only felt when I was with her. The feeling that I might die if she'd stop kissing me. And I knew she wouldn't be much better off. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, and the way she pressed herself up against me was giving me all the clues I needed.

Slowly, I pushed her back against the door, forcing her to wrap her legs around my waist. 'Oh God,' I breathed against her lips, 'Tori. . .' My skin seemed as if on fire. She smiled and pulled my lips to hers again. 'Don't stop,' she whispered, moaning loudly when I pressed into her, grazing my hardness against her core.

She groaned against my lips when I began to grind against her, rolling my hips into hers. I wanted her so bad. I continued to kiss her passionately – I couldn't have stopped even if I'd wanted to—while letting one hand wander over her body.

Slowly, she slipped a hand under my shirt, while I slipped my hand under hers, working to pull it over her head.

Before either of us managed to slow down, clothes were being tossed.

When Tori slowly pushed me back, she was already down to her bra and panties—and she looked so damn sexy in them—and my shirt was somewhere on the floor, my jeans already half unbuttoned. 'I want you,' I managed to whisper against the skin of her neck, 'I want you so bad.'  
>She breathed in deeply, forced me to look up into her eyes and whispered, 'Then take me. I'm all yours.'<p>

My breath caught in my throat. I knew she was going to say something like that, and I knew she considered herself mine—especially after I told her about the break up with Jade—, but still. . . It caught me off-guard every time she said it. She moaned softly when I crashed my lips on hers again, this time stumbling back towards the stairs, her legs still wrapped firmly around my waist. My heart was beating extremely fast, and Tori's kissing was driving me mad with desire.  
>I managed to stumble backwards into the RV without tripping and slowly lowered Tori onto the bed.<p>

'Tori,' I groaned, desperately pressing into her, grazing my hardness onto her wetness. I had seriously never wanted anyone this bad before. I'd never wanted her this bad before. I felt like I'd die if I couldn't have her. I raised my hand to cup her breast through her lace bra, brushing my thumb against her nipple, causing it to harden instantly, eliciting a loud moan from Tori. She wrapped her legs around my waist once again, rolling her hips against mine, setting me on fire in so many ways.

Our lips met once again in a feral kiss, and somehow, Tori surprised both of us by taking the lead and rolling on top, pushing me into the mattress while letting her hand wander over my chest, stopping short at the waistband of my boxers. My heart was pounding and my skin was burning, and I had a very hard time thinking rationally. I noted her hesitation and rolled on top of her again, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside in one swift move.

She blushed deeply as I stopped and looked down on her. 'God, you're so beautiful,' I whispered, praising my good fortune for letting me have her. Before she had time to utter a response, I leaned down, pressing kisses down her neck, softly biting down. Tori gasped, but I didn't give her any more time to react as I placed tiny kisses on her right breast. I circled her nipple with my tongue for a short moment before latching my lips onto it and sucking hard, as she loved.

She cried out and twisted her fingers in my dreads, whispering incoherent sentences. While licking her breast, I let my fingers wander, running them up and down her thigh before sliding them between her legs, tracing the outskirts of her lace panties.

'Beck,' she groaned, 'Beck, please. . .' I grinned slightly against the soft, tender skin of her breast before slipping my hand in her underwear, pushing one finger inside of her. I still had to pay her back the favor she had done me earlier when she had turned me on so bad it nearly hurt and then stopped; I was going to get her back really good. She arched her back, desperately grinding against my fingers, crying out when I stroked my thumb over her sensitive nub, still pushing a finger in and out of her. I slipped another finger inside of her and worked her right up to the brink. I leaned up and kissed her again, still pumping my fingers in and out of her.

I knew perfectly how to work her, and I knew exactly what she liked. I wasn't sure how I knew—I just did. It didn't take me all too long until I felt her walls begin to tighten around my fingers. I smiled mischievously and pulled away, leaving her pouting. 'Beck,' She groaned, pulling me down on top of her again, kissing me so passionately I nearly forgot why I'd stopped.

'Uh uh,' I managed to whisper, ignoring the liquid fire that poured through my veins, 'Patience, love.'  
>'Oh no,' she moaned, pulling me down on top of her, rolling her hips against mine, making my resolve crumble, 'please, please, please.'<br>She kissed me again, nipping at my bottom lip. _Damn, she was making this hard for me. And that wasn't the only thing that was getting hard._

'This is the one time I don't want you to go slow,' she whispered, running her hands over my chest, 'I'll make it up to you all night long,' she grinned softly when I moaned, 'if you just let me.' She pulled my boxers down before I could protest, but she had me convinced. Leaning up to kiss her again, I felt my head get increasingly blank when I ripped off her underwear and impaled her in one, hard thrust.

I couldn't help but groan loudly as I felt her warmth surround me, her walls already tightening around me. After a short moment, she started rolling her hips against mine, and I couldn't help myself—I needed to be closer to her. I started thrusting into her, the desire to pleasure her almost painful. She moaned loudly, and I watched her eyes roll back into their sockets in pleasure.

I leaned down to kiss her again, thrusting harder and more desperately now—I was so close already. 'Tori,' I breathed, 'Tori, I'm close. . . Fuck, I'm so close.'  
>She opened her mouth, but no words came out. All she was able to do was cry out in ecstasy. I knew exactly where her sweet spot was, and wasted no time in hitting it with every single thrust.<p>

She cried out my name as I thrusted hard a few more times before emptying myself deep inside of her. I didn't even feel pain as she dug her nails into my skin. My mind was blissfully blank—my body numb with pleasure. I actually saw stars dance before my eyes as I came down from my high.  
>I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Her chest was heaving too, her skin was moist from sweating. I smiled against the skin of her neck, softly placing kisses on her collarbone.<p>

'Woah,' she breathed when I raised myself on my elbows, looking down on her. 'That was even better than I imagined it would be.' I smiled, but couldn't disagree. 'You imagined this?' I muttered, pressing kisses on her neck. She giggled and nodded slowly. I leaned down again, softly pressing my lips on hers, enjoying the sweet taste of her watermelon lip-gloss. When I leaned back, she bit her lip and gazed at me through her lashes.

'I love you,' she whispered, her eyes large and irresistible. I felt my heart speed up again, and the familiar tingles her touch caused. 'I love you too,' I replied, leaning down again.

I groaned softly as she leaned up and pressed her lips on mine shortly in a short, soft kiss. The kiss quickly spiraled out of control though, and before long, I found myself hard again. Tori, of course, noticed immediately, wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down on top of her again. 'Mmm. . .Tori. . . I don't know if . . . Mmmm. .' I moaned. I didn't want to hurt her. 'Don't stop,' she whispered, 'please Beck, don't stop.' I kissed her again, feeling my determination unraveling.

And before I knew it, we were all wrapped up in each other again—and I hoped we would be from now on.

I loved her.

And I always would.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
